villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Cruella's Alliance
Cruella's Alliance is the criminal alliance of villains, allied with the notorious woman, Cruella De Ville. It plays an efficient role in the villains tournaments. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella De Ville (Leader of her own gang, became Queen of the criminal empire, emerge victorious by the end the First war) 101d-18.jpg|Jasper and Horace Badun (Thugs serving under Cruella, emerge victorious by the end of the First war) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madam Medusa (Partner of Cruella, emerge victorious by the end of the First war) Mr Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops (Partner of Madam Medusa, emerge victorious by the end of the First war) Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero (Pets of Madam Medusa, emerge victorious by the end of the First war) Tumblr l8n3u2de9C1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|Edgar (Partner of Cruella, emerge victorious by the end of the First war) Mr. Lickboot.png|Mr. Lickboot (Financer of Cruella's alliance, turned his allegiance to Carface and Cat R. Waul's faction, after Cruella's downfall in the second war) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Forces in the Animated Realm: Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella De Ville (Former leader of the criminal empire, defeated by Cobra Commander's forces, asked help from various criminals, including David Xanatos and Percival C. McLeach, later recruited by Mok Swagger, as an espionage of the world's scale, teleported to the Live-Action universe, established a faction of her own, alongside with Dr. Claw) 101d-18.jpg|Jasper and Horace Badun (Thugs serving under Cruella, defeated by Cobra Commander's forces, and later by the Dark Hand's members, imprisoned in Kent Mansley's facility) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madam Medusa (Former Partner of Cruella, defeated by Major Bludd and the Baroness) Mr Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops (Former Partner of Cruella and Madam Medusa, defeated by Major Bludd and the Baroness) Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero (Pets of Madam Medusa, defeated by Cobra Commander's forces, fate unknown after second war) Tumblr l8n3u2de9C1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|Edgar (Former Partner of Cruella, became subject of Cobra Industries, fate unknown after second war) Forces in the Live-Action Realm: Live-movies cruella.jpg|Cruella De Ville (Leader of her own faction, Spy of Mok Swagger, and Close Partner of Dr. Claw) 360px-Sanfored Scolex.jpg|Dr. Claw (Close Ally of Cruella De Ville) Inspector Gadget 1999 Kramer.jpg|Kramer Scientist in the employ of Dr. Claw) Sykes (Inspector Gadget).gif|Sykes (Subject of Dr. Claw) CountOlaf.jpg|Count Olaf (Former Ally of Dr. Claw, switched loyalties with Pinhead, slain by his master, after a failed mission) Zorg.jpg|Zorg (Former Ally of Pinhead, switched loyalties with Cruella and Dr. Claw, by the end of the Second War) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Live-movies cruella.jpg Zorg.jpg 360px-Sanfored Scolex.jpg Inspector Gadget 1999 Kramer.jpg Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Disney Vs Anime Villains War Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png Jasper and Horace's Truck.png Madame Medusa.jpg Brutus and Nero.jpg Dr Drakken.jpg Disney Villain Sykes.jpg Roscoe-and-DeSoto-disney-villains-985047 768 432.jpg Dr Heinz.jpg Angry Captain Pete.jpg Ratigan.jpg Tumblr l8n3u2de9C1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella De Ville (Former leader of her own gang, merged with Queen Grimhilde's faction after defeat by Disney Dogs and Cats, worked with Clayton during his attempt to form his own faction, killed in battle of Castle Grimhilde, later shade serving Hades, thrown into the River Styx) 101d-18.jpg|Jasper and Horace Badun (Thugs serving Cruella, fate unknown after Cruella's death and end of war) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madam Medusa (Former partner of Cruella, stayed with Clayton after his attempt to form his own faction, joined with Pete after Clayton's death, fate unknown after war) Mr Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops (Partner of Madam Medusa, fate unknown after she joined with Pete) Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero (Pets of Madam Medusa, fate unknown after she joined with Pete) Tumblr l8n3u2de9C1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|Edgar (Former partner of Cruella, defeated and imprisoned during battle of Castle Grimhilde, fate unknown after war) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Carface's and Cruella's Alliance in Villains War Category:Cruella's Alliance (Live Action) in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Cruella's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Cruella's Alliance (Live Action) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains